To Save Someone
by Writer-and-Artist27
Summary: To save someone means reaching out and helping them find their own happiness. The definition doesn't just restrain itself to merely saving a life from death. Archer learns this second-hand from a girl he underestimated. [Sequel to Dreams of What Could've Been]


What I think is the last bit of the Tomoko-EMIYA Archer saga of oneshots and something inspired by my recently getting EMIYA in Fate Grand Order. His first Interlude really says a lot about him, and thanks to a certain ask in my inbox by a lovely Empress, I wanted to finish this.

Theme for this oneshot is the theme titled _Unlimited Blade Works_ by Hideyuki Fukusawa, from the Ufotable version of Fate's Unlimited Blade Works. The song worked pretty well, so there we go.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"_I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. And so, I pray." _

The English was still foreign on Archer's tongue as he chanted the words to himself. It was true that this world wasn't the Fuyuki he knew, nor was it a place where the Holy Grail War could happen. After all, he and Saber were the only Servants present, and if the number of natural energy seals around the village were any indication, there was no way any normal Magus could break into them.

The anomalies? All gone.

Matou Zouken was gone. Gilgamesh was gone. Kotomine Kirei was gone.

There was nothing to worry about aside from the "bad customers" his new Master worried about. But that didn't mean neglecting his fighting skills.

"_Unlimited Blade Works." _

The wind whooshing around him was something he had grown used to, and once the grass underneath his combat boots changed to the landscape of his memory, he exhaled.

"Nothing's changed…"

Archer extended a hand. The nearest sword flew through the air and into his palm, and he grasped it tightly. The same grip. The same feeling.

"Heh," he said to himself. The smile even felt natural too. "Even after cooking for so long, Projection Magic isn't lost to me. Good." He hadn't gone all soft.

Still, he was not expecting the quiet "Whoa," behind him. It took everything in him to not jump in the air from the shock, and once he turned his head around, the sight of the long-haired civilian behind him confirmed everything. The black hair and blue hair ribbon were extra details that made his initial suspicions all the more justified. "Tomoko?"

"Um, uh, this could've started better. Well, hi, Archer!" The girl said with a casual wave of her hand, a sight that probably wouldn't have been out of place in the cafe she called home. Here in his own Reality Marble, it felt awkward instead. She was smiling, but the look in her blue eyes was hesitant and unsure. Not to mention her high-pitched voice being higher than usual. "Er, not to be rude, but where are we?"

_Oh, Tomoko. How did I end up with you? _Archer let go of the sword in his hand and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course it was his Master who ended up finding herself here _first_. "Before I answer that question, Master, what are you _doing_ here?"

A defensive pout was already on her face, so Archer turned away to not make direct eye contact. Goddamn his luck. How was this even legal? "It looked like you were troubled with something while standing in the backyard all by yourself, so I came out to check up on you!" The reply itself was too natural as footsteps approached, and Archer could already guess she was somewhat upset. Her energy was too agitated to be calm. "And then, just when I approached, _loooooots _of wind blew and now we're in a desert with plenty of swords I'd think Kei and Hayate would like to appraise! And, uh, there's gears in the sky! So, um. Could I ask?"

"Do you _know_ how magic works?" Archer shot back, feeling particularly antsy because _she _wasn't supposed to see this. This was a world he wasn't particularly proud of. Unlimited Blade Works was a means to an end, a means of protecting those he cared about now. To protect _her_, and with this world the way it was, she never was going to see it in the first place. And this _timing_. "I highly doubt that, considering you're still inexperienced."

"Archer—"

He nearly felt naked, with her staring at him like that. Just, _stop_. "Save your tongue, Master. It would just fly over your head like the dolt you are." His voice was already rising from frustration, but once Tomoko flinched back, he stopped himself. Forcefully. He could already imagine Saber's potential anger, and it wasn't right to snap at a girl who didn't deserve it. It reminded him too much of another girl, who lost her life far too soon. Instead, he crossed his arms and shook his head. "…You're not supposed to be here."

All he could see from the corner of his eye was Tomoko shrinking into herself, shameful. "…I'm sorry for intruding. And for being a dolt," was the quiet answer, but to his surprise, she still took a step forward towards him. "But, I came just because of worry, okay? Because I was worried about you."

"You should save those worries for someone else, Master." Archer kept his head turned away, because he knew that eye contact would make his mental barriers melt away, and he didn't want to expose everything. This girl didn't need to know about his past. She didn't need to worry about him. "Someone like Kei, or Saber."

It was obvious that she loved those two more when he first was summoned. That hadn't changed.

A huff echoed from his side. "I would, if not for you being sulky right now."

"Wha—" he turned on the heel of his foot, and the small smile on her face was jarring if not for the sparkle of glee in her eyes. "I am _not_."

Tomoko took a few more steps forward, shaking her head with her hands behind her back. "You are!"

"No, I am _not_."

"Are!"

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

Tomoko was humming. "Are!"

Archer closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the imminent headache. What the hell had he gotten into, acting like a child? Pathetic. "Tomoko, when did you become so stubborn?"

A finger poked his cheek, and his eyes were already flying open to meet happy blue eyes in eye contact as the girl smiled at him. "Always been! Saber's seen it. Kei's seen it. You just didn't notice. So." She poked him again. "Boop!"

"…"

"Hee hee hee," his Master giggled to herself while taking a step back, smiling like it was her birthday come early. She could've passed for a giddy child from the expression alone. "I finally did one."

"What?" he choked out dryly, and he surprised even himself with how uncharacteristically _boyish _it sounded from his mouth. "Did _what_?"

Tomoko blinked too, but kept smiling. "A boop!"

"And what," Archer said, too tired to even question her, "is _boop?_"

"A poke!" Tomoko was beaming so much to the point where Archer was starting to wonder if she could even outshine the sun. "And, well," her cheeks flushed a light pink as she paused.

Archer frowned. It wasn't like her to stop midway in a ramble unless there was something else going on. "What, Master?"

"ItmeansIloveyou."

Archer blinked. Then he could feel the vaguest sensation that was telling of his face starting to burn. She said it _again_. Without an ounce of dishonesty or hesitation. Like she meant every word and her heart was really beating in that way for _him._ "_What? _After all I said?"

"Because you're _you_, Archer!" Tomoko was pouting as she glared up at him, and even when on her tiptoes, Archer found himself taking a small step back. She was definitely offended. What was it with his luck with women? He withheld a sigh, expecting an angry yell, but instead, another pause followed. A finger lightly poked his cheek, and he opened his eyes to meet fierce blue. "Right now, right here, in this swords world, or even back home. It doesn't matter if you're sulky or I'm brooding or _something! _Because. Archer." She poked him again. "You're _you_, you're my friend, and I came by to check in on you! Because I _care _about you!" She took a step forward again to keep poking his cheek with each word. "That's. It. No. Sneaky. Reasons. Exist. In. My. Book. I. Love. _You._"

He bat her hand away, fighting down the urge to blush. "You're quite the sentimental fool, Master." _And far too honest._ But he couldn't deny that he was smiling, and it was hard to hide it once those blue eyes sparkled in his direction.

"But you stay anyways?" was the soft teasing reply.

_Because I have no choice, _would have been something his past self said. Instead, he nodded, going along with it. There was no denying that this place, the home this girl had given him, outside of Unlimited Blade Works — it all had something that he actually missed from his time as a human. "Indeed." He left it at that.

Tomoko smiled again. Her energy more than spoke for her heart in how she was happy. "So," she said casually, hands folded behind her back. "Not to break the moment, but…"

Simply from their magical bond alone, Archer already knew and shook his head with a light scoff. His Master was so predictable. If not for some specific details, she could've been a schoolgirl and not the hostess for so many dangerous Assassins. "You want to know how to get out?"

A sheepish pink covered Tomoko's cheeks. "If that's okay? If not, we can stay here a bit longer, if you want."

"It's fine. I can dispel this whole place. Just, allow me ask you one last thing, Master." He turned back to her, and even with those blue eyes staring up at him, he steeled his heart. Fire was still running in his veins. It couldn't be washed out yet. After all, peace never lasted for an eternity. In case of anything, he took a page from her book and smiled gently. "If you allow it?"

Tomoko's smile turned curious, but she nodded anyways. "Why wouldn't I?" She paused before adding, "Better question. Why are you asking, Archer? Of course I'd be okay with it."

_I don't know if you'll still be saying that when this is over, _he thought morbidly.

She was still innocent. Ignorant of pain. She had blue eyes that were strangely hardened, but still soft when staring up at him. In the past, if he saw that look in Emiya Shirou's eyes, it prompted rage. Here, in this girl? All Archer could find was doubt and a warm, fluttery feeling in his chest. The Reality Marble too seemed to reflect that, the clouds partially gray mixed with hints of white above them.

He took a breath, and asked as gently as he could.

"Tomoko, what would you do to save someone?"

He was not expecting the immediate answer. The only signal he had was the way Tomoko's mouth transformed from a surprised "o" to a warm and confident smile as she inclined her head.

"Well, I'd be by their side and hug them, reminding them that they are loved, of course!"

He couldn't help it. He simply said a disbelieving, "What."

That was far too simple. Hell, it was far too quick of an answer.

Why was she so confident? It was too naive of an idea. Her entire answer screamed shades of "Emiya Shirou," and Archer bit back the bitter taste in his throat.

The smile in his direction had turned almost sad as Tomoko blinked at him, turning on her sandal to face the sky above them. "Your face says you weren't expecting that. And," she made a circle in the air with her pointer finger, "you're wondering why I said all that, huh?"

Bullseye. For once, no words left his mouth, and Tomoko took that chance to continue, taking a few steps forward towards the nearest sword. "Just to let you know, saving someone doesn't restrict itself to saving a life during a battle or something. From my own experience, there's only so much you can do for someone aside from fighting. The ninja already showed me that fighting makes one lose themselves if they're alone. And I've been alone too, when they don't see it." She tilted her head back towards him, a sad gleam in her eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm not trying to be a hero. Everyone I love would call me out on it, even my past people. Dying once before does something to a person, anyways."

Archer blinked. Then the cold hit him. "Wait, you—"

Tomoko took a part of her skirt to curtsy. Whether out of playfulness or sorrow, Archer couldn't tell. "I may not be a Heroic Spirit, but reincarnation is something I'm familiar with." She bowed her head before looking up at him with a small smile. "Why do you think I recognized you and Saber despite the world around us not even knowing what Japan is?"

_Fuck. _This was worse than he could have even imagined. He suspected something, but not to this extent. It took a lot of his self-control to not even fall over from the shock. "So then, when you recognized Saber as King Arthur—"

"Yep."

"And," his mouth felt increasingly dry with the cold, not helped by the wind generated by his Reality Marble. "Your piano—"

"Uh-huh. Memories from the past. Anime, video games, anything my past self can still remember, really."

He couldn't even help the last question. It was a morbid one that he probably should not have asked in hindsight, but it left his mouth anyways. "How did it happen?"

Tomoko's expression seemed to be caught between understanding and sadness. "Have you ever died slowly and painfully in your own blood? While your family and friends were trying to save you, telling you that the accident wasn't your fault? When you couldn't even find the strength to say your last words?"

Archer immediately closed his own mouth. It didn't feel right to justify those questions with a response, more so with the nagging feeling in his chest that said she was being _serious. _It didn't help that she was starting to sound like himself. He could still vaguely remember the rope that tied his own neck so many years ago. Even as a Counter Guardian, that memory still stuck. Hell, the shocked blue eyes of one Tohsaka mage was still burned in his mind.

_That _explained everything. It explained why Tomoko's eyes initially unnerved him. She was reminding him of _Tohsaka_. _His_ Rin. Not the Rin he got to know as a Master, but _his _Rin that he knew as a friend. The Rin who tried to save him at the very end, only to fail. But the look in her eyes right now — it looked like someone else to the point of being uncanny.

'_Sempai—' _echoed quietly in his mind. What ironic timing. Archer couldn't help but feel morbidly grateful Tomoko wasn't facing him, because the face he was making in this situation probably wasn't right for a Hero of Justice. "You still live," he said quietly instead.

"And it's why I don't fight like Kei and the others do," Tomoko concluded in that same light yet terse voice. Her right hand reached out, as if to grasp the handle of the sword closest to her, but hesitated. Another second saw her take that same hand back, hunching into herself. "There's so much time you can get to yourself in the realm between death and life. A lot of things to think about. What could've been done, what didn't actually happen. How saving means different things for everyone. How you can't really help everyone when you can't even help yourself." Her sandal threw up some of the sand around them as she swayed back and forth on her feet, her dress flowing behind her. "Weird, huh? You're the first one aside from Kei that I've given details to that sort of thing." She laughed, a soft tinkly noise that would've been alright in any other circumstance if not for Archer sensing that small bit of regret. "I'm sorry for rambling. Went a bit too far there. I get that the subject is uncomfy."

"Don't—" Archer took a breath and shook his head, keeping his hands to his sides. And he thought he saw hell. In a fairy tale, this would be a time for the hero to hug the princess, to remind her that she wasn't alone, but life was never a fairy tale. "Don't apologize. You were making your point." He couldn't help but feel apologetic. He extremely underestimated his Master, _again. _And here he thought he learned from his time with Rin. "I'm… sorry for bringing it up and being an asshole."

Tomoko immediately swiveled her head to give him an incredulous stare. It probably was because of his cursing. "Sorry? Archer, there's nothing to be _sorry_ about." She trotted over to him, reaching up with her right hand. Archer closed his eyes, expecting another "boop", but found nothing of the sorts. Instead, a light touch covered his left cheek, and his eyes flew open. She was using her entire hand. And that same smile from before was back. "You're fine. Right now, _we're_ fine. And besides." She lightly patted his cheek with that same hand, her voice light with that brightness he first got to know her with. "I have you here with me now to keep the loneliness away, don't I?"

He blinked. He could feel his heart expand with warmth from the words, and a scoff caught between bitterness and sweetness left his throat. "You are quite the foolish Master, you realize this?"

Tomoko still smiled. "Hey. I'm fine with being a fool if it means everyone else is a bit happier." She withdrew her hand after one last pat to his cheek, taking a few steps back to turn around and look up towards the artificially clouded sky. "And besides. Life isn't just about survival and killing. The ninja I know might have to live with that as an occupation, but I don't want them forgetting the small things. Forgetting the happy things." Her hands clasped one another behind her back as her hair flared out from the wind. "Everyone deserves a chance to be happy. And the world is shitty enough as is. I'd rather be kind and not spill any blood at all than be another cog in a machine that doesn't know when to stop. I'd rather be myself and help others find some source of comfort through little things like music and hugs, even if the songs aren't entirely my own."

"So, when you said your answer about saving someone…"

Tomoko turned back to smile at him. Brightly, warmly, and confidently. "I meant every single bit." She inclined her head, exposing the small braid on the left side of her head as the clouds in his Reality Marble proceeded to break. "And it's why I want to be with you, Archer! You deserve something nice too!"

Archer didn't know whether to smile, sigh, or smack a hand to his head. He opted for the sigh. The bond they were sharing right now, at this very moment, was resonating in a way that made everything feel warm. Even the wind in Unlimited Blade Works felt like it had stopped. "…That took a lot of balls to say, Master."

"And I have absolutely none to speak of!" Tomoko chirped.

Archer ended up putting a hand to his face to hide the embarrassment. A wordplay _now? _"Not what I meant," he groaned, but the smile on his face was undeniable. He definitely had an interesting Master now. "But it's as good of a saying as I'm going to get. I won't be able to change your mind, will I?"

"I learn from the best!" Tomoko puffed her chest out in pride.

The best word for this situation would probably be Kei's nickname of "goofball." Instead of going for that, Archer opted to step forward and place a hand on Tomoko's head. "You're quite the fool, Tomoko."

The girl pouted at the title, but still raised her head to make eye contact with him anyways. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," he said, and he knew he couldn't hide the smile anymore. "If anything, I welcome it." He brushed a bit of her hair back, trying not to roll his eyes at the childish curiosity flooding Tomoko's blue eyes when staring up at him. A child, but not. An innocent civilian, but not so much. "We're birds of a feather then. With Saber too, now that I think about it. A Hero of Justice, a Dreaming King, and a Selfless Pianist." Archer could feel the laugh echoing in his throat, and he let it out. "What a twist."

Tomoko blinked before giggling softly too. "That might be true." She still wiggled a bit under his hand, and Archer glanced at her. "Just, Archer? You don't have to tell me your story if you don't want to. I just said all that because I wanted to." Her hand was already reaching up towards his cheek. "Whenever you want to say your part, take your time with it." Her smile was soft. "I'll be there for you when you need me, okay?"

"…I'd like that, Tomoko." He slowly let go of his grip on the Reality Marble as he pulled her into a hug. Ignoring the surprised squeak, he squeezed her softly to him, taking a breath. This was real. This gesture, this girl, it was all _real._ Like when he was still a human like her. "I'd like that."

_I'll be there for you too, _he thought. _I'll make sure you'll never turn out like me. _

"Aye aye," Tomoko giggled, and skinnier arms reached over to hug him back. "Thank you, Archer."

"…Shirou."

"Eh?"

Archer pressed his nose into the crown of Tomoko's hair to hide his burning cheeks. It had been so long since he had last said his own name, not counting the fight with his past self. He didn't even know where the prompting came from. All he knew was that a part of him wanted to hear her say it. A part of him wanted to hear his name spoken in Tomoko's voice. "When it's just the two of us. You can call me Shirou."

Even with Unlimited Blade Works slowly breaking apart, the wind blew around them as Tomoko's grip loosened. Then, it tightened as she squeezed his waist, a hand patting his back through his armor. "Hee hee. Okay. That makes us even then, Shirou."

He never thought he would ever like hearing his old name like that. It sounded sweet. The last of his world proceeded to fade away as Archer took a deep breath from his perch atop his Master's head. Rosemary. Tomoko smelled like rosemary. "I won't let you down, Tomoko." _In battle, in cooking, anything. _"I promise."

"I know you won't let me down." Tomoko tucked her nose into his shoulder and snuggled into him. He didn't even need to see her face to know she was smiling. "You dork."

Archer smiled too just as reality started to settle back in. "Dork" was much better than any other title he could ask for. He took a breath of the fresh air above Tomoko's head before letting go of the hug, because there was someone else in the vicinity that needed immediate attention.

"Tomoko?"

The civilian girl glanced past Archer's arm to blink and smile. "Saber!"

Sure enough, the King of Knights was fully dressed in her battle armor, royal blue dress and all as her gauntlets clinked against each other. Even with Invisible Air activated, Archer already knew she was holding Excalibur in case of anything, and he could guess she was just about to swing it to knock the Reality Marble out of existence. It was a Holy Sword — it could do that sort of thing. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she was in the middle of _doing _just that if not for his dispelling the magical creation right then and there. "Tomoko, where have you _been?"_ the Knight said incredulously, glancing between her and Archer before making a face. "You have been away for far longer than you said you were going to be. What were you doing with Archer?"

"Well, uh." Tomoko ran past Archer to reach Saber, though not without lightly patting his back while passing. Archer found himself hiding a smile as he unequipped his battle attire, settling back into his casual black pants and black button-up collar shirt as soon as Tomoko wrapped her arms around Saber's neck in a hug. "First up, it's good to see you again!"

"It is an honor to see you as well?" Saber said curiously, raising one hand from the hidden Excalibur to gently press against Tomoko's waist to return the affectionate gesture for a few moments. It was hard to miss the way the Knight's eyes softened in the girl's direction, and Archer tried not to roll his eyes once Saber gently broke the hug with a small push of her sword hand. Even Saber wasn't immune to Tomoko's heart, but of course her experiences as a Knight won out. "But you cannot distract me, Tomoko. What were you doing?"

For the first time the entire afternoon, Tomoko looked like she was caught between shame and embarrassment. The pink coloring her cheeks didn't help anything with the comparison. "Er. Talking with Archer, in a world full of random swords?"

"…What," Saber said dully, before raising her head from Tomoko's shoulder to glance at him. Archer raised his hands in the air once her green eyes narrowed in his direction. "Archer, what were you doing with your Reality Marble?"

"Reality Marble?" Tomoko echoed cluelessly.

"Was trying to train," Archer said honestly, because there was no other right way to get out of this situation. He could gently explain the Reality Marble to Tomoko later. Right now, he needed to appease to Saber. "Practicing since there's no other way to get privacy." He shrugged his shoulders weakly, doing his best to look nonchalant. If a stare could kill, Saber's could certainly count at the moment. "Our Master unfortunately got caught up in it."

"I see," Saber said tersely, before unequipping her armor too, replacing the blue dress with her casual blouse and ninja-inherited pants. Her blonde bun too flowed out back into the original ponytail of her cafe uniform, and she sighed. "And you are alright, Tomoko? Uninjured?"

"No scratches on me, we just talked about philosophy?" Tomoko paused before adding, "Also, Archer's snuggly! He gives good hugs!"

Saber blinked before smiling wryly, taking one of Tomoko's hands in hers to squeeze. Huh. She was becoming more possessive. "I see. What kind of philosophy?"

"Just lifestyle things!"

"Oh?" With an interested face, Saber was already leading Tomoko by hand back into the house. "Please elaborate."

"It's a secret, though!"

"Tomoko, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry, Saber, I love you lots, but not this time!"

"Tomoko…"

Archer exhaled slowly before taking a step forward to follow the two.

He wasn't expecting the hesitant voice to echo in his head.

_Archer? Er, well, Shirou? _

Archer nearly jumped from the new presence in his head, but outwardly retained his composure. Of course. That was _her_ voice. Using his old name. He made sure to focus some of his prana on the conversation so that it wouldn't leak out to others. He did _not_ want Saber to hear this. He heard Saber and Tomoko converse enough already.

_What is it, Tomoko? _

_What we talked about before, _the girl quietly turned her head back to look at him with a smile, absently waving off Saber's most recent inquiry, _it'll just be between the two of us, okay? So, if I can ask, could I get just a bit of help with Saber? She's kinda pulling a bit hard… _

Archer snorted quietly through his nose. Tomoko was severely underestimating the King of Knights and how deeply she could be dedicated to someone. _His_ Saber, long ago, was like that too. Still, he replied with a steady, _Of course, Master. Hang on while you can._

_Yay! Thank you! _Tomoko's blue eyes were soft in his direction. Sparkling with joy, even, if he could put a finger on it. _I'll hug you later. And thank you for the talk from earlier, Archer. For letting me call you by your real name. We've gotten closer now, and it feels nice. _She paused, barely meeting his stare from Saber pulling her past the patio doors, but Archer could make out her warmly smiling at him. _I love you, Shirou._

Just as the link quietly cut itself off with Tomoko's disappearance into the house with Arturia, the man formerly known as Emiya Shirou sighed. Even with all he had seen, those words were still shocking to him. Placing a hand against his chest confirmed his suspicions.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. _

"Hah," he scoffed to himself, a wry smile on his face. "Even after so many years, it still beats for connections, huh…? I'm still soft."

It was strange. This world, this place. Yet for once, it all contributed to a welcome feeling.

He was alone in the backyard again. Instead of the familiar chant of Unlimited Blade Works, a few foreign words came to mind. He said them quietly, under his breath so no one could hear. For once, it didn't feel like a lie.

"I love you too, Tomoko…"

An answer wasn't needed. He already knew what it would be.

_Um, Shirou? _A helpless squeal followed. _Help?!_

_I'm coming, Master. _

With a roll of his eyes, Archer straightened himself before walking back into the house. Right now, it was his new home.

For once, just once, he wished that it could stay like that forever.

Peace of mind was rare when it came to work as a Counter Guardian.

* * *

"Tomoko?"

"Hm? What is it?"

Archer turned his head away to not meet her curious eyes, tempted to roll his eyes. Why was he doing this again? Oh, right. Saber got the treatment long before he showed up, and he did not want to think about that green Lancer. "…Piano."

"Eh?"

"Piano. You can play it, right?"

"Ohhhh." He knew she was smiling as the girl patted the empty space at her piano bench. "Come sit with me? Then I can play it for you."

Archer crossed his arms, pretending to be offended. "You're not treating me like a child, are you, Master?"

"Eh—_No!" _Tomoko was pouting again. "It's just a thing in the cafe! And it's awkward to play with someone standing behind me! And stop it with the 'Master' thing!" She patted the seat near her again. "Just, just, come here! Come on, sit, sit!"

Hah. She was easier to tease than Rin. Her voice went higher too. Nonetheless, he indulged her, sitting down besides her with a small smirk. "What do you have in mind, Tomoko?"

The girl gave him a raised eyebrow before swaying to the side and lightly bumping his shoulder with hers. It barely worked considering their sitting heights, but otherwise, she was still short. "You decide for me!"

Archer lightly bumped her back, tempted to roll his eyes. "Classical, then." He closed one eye to glance at her. "Challenge yourself. As long as you don't break your fingers."

"Muuuuuuu." Oh look, her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's. Tomoko frowned, shaking her head before swaying towards him and bumping shoulders. "I'm _not _going to break my fingers! I've been doing this longer than I've known you, y'know." Under her breath, she grumbled. "Sheesh, you sound like Obi."

"_Someone _has to keep your workaholic tendencies in check when the ninja can't, Tomoko." Archer poked the space between her bangs, relishing her squeak before leaning back towards her. He pretended to not hear the squeak of protest as he rested his cheek atop her head. "Don't mind me, and just play, Master."

"Muuuuuuu! Archer, you dork!" Inwardly, he was the only one who could hear the additional comment in his head. _How did I start loving you, Shirou? _

_I don't know, Tomoko, _he answered, but he closed his eyes once the first keys were pressed. _But I am more than grateful that you did. _

_You're insufferable._

_And you're stubborn._

He'd tell her the three words another time.


End file.
